


Too Many Oracles

by damsevendemigods



Series: Batfam PJO AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Gen, Part of my pjo/batfam au!, demigod!jason au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damsevendemigods/pseuds/damsevendemigods
Summary: Jason runs into someone at camp who he never thought he’d see there, much less again. It brings back a very old memory.





	Too Many Oracles

**Author's Note:**

> This one is probably not my best, but I do think it’s funny. Let me go, okay? I don’t have many ideas but I want to make this series at least a little longer I’m tRYING SHHHHH
> 
> this actually has nothing to do with Barbara Gordon unlike the title implies she’s like not even referenced even though I love my daughter so so much I’m just trying to keep up the theme of using versions of the word to/too/two in the title iM SORRY IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN I’LL MAKE A BETTER TITLE NEXT TIME SORRY FOR THE CLICKBAIT I SERIOUSLY DIDN’T MEAN IT
> 
> also I didn’t actially edit this but when do I ever is the real question so sorry if my grammar is shit blame my thumbs I type WAY to fast
> 
> This probably won’t have another chapter I think OKAY BYE READ IT NOW

Not many things surprised Jason Todd anymore.

After all, he’d come back from the dead; nothing really should shock him now that he literally did the one thing that truly seemed impossible in a world of magic and monsters.

The multiverse was real (according to the Flash and his friends). Aliens were real, and had tried to invade Earth many times. People had superpowers. Jason himself was the son of an all powerful, immortal Greek God. He’d been brought back from the dead and he was a superhero (well, a vigilante, and more of an anti-hero at the moment, but still). He could control water with a thought.

You’d think nothing would surprise him anymore.

And then a familiar face walked out of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood and he tripped he was so shocked. (Well, actually, he tripped because he had been walking past the volleyball court and someone had just left a ball lying around. But if he hadn’t been distracted by that redheaded nightmare, he wouldn’t have tripped at all.)

Percy, his little brother, just stood there and laughed as Jason picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his shirt. “Nice job, dumbass. Real observant of you.”

Jason ignored his taunt and started to talk. “That girl who walked out of the Big House. Who was that?”

Percy blinked and turned towards the building. “Who?”

“The girl. I- she’s gone now. She’s, I don’t know, probably around your age. Like, this tall maybe?” He held up a hand. “Curly red hair? She had paint on her jeans, I think. Ring a bell?”

Percy nodded. “I have no idea how you can tell she had freckles or paint in her jeans from this far away, but I’m just going to assume that’s because of the whole ‘I was Robin once’ thing.”

Jason rolled his eyes. Percy was right, but that wasn’t the most important thing at the moment. “Anyways, going by that description, I’m going to assume you’re talking about Rachel. She’s the new oracle.” Jason stopped in his tracks.

“Rachel? Rachel as in Rachel Dare, the daughter of William Dare? The billionaire? SHE’S the new oracle of Delphi?”

Percy laughed. “Yeah. She’s a good friend of mine, too. You say that as if you know her?”

“Know her? She owes me two hundred and fifty dollars!”

“What the- HOW? You’ve never even met her!”

Jason shrugged. “I beg to differ. I may hate him now, but I did like Bruce enough to let him adopt me at one point. You know, before I died and learned better. I met Rachel at the first gala he made me go to, to keep up appearances. It was probably the worst night ever until I found her. We were the only kids there, and Dick was acting true to his name and wasn’t around, so I had no one to talk to...”

•••

_Years ago, at Wayne Manor..._

Jason knew the second Bruce told him about the gala that he wouldn’t have nearly as much fun as Bruce said he would.

(At first he’d been confused, but he quickly realized that a gala was just the name for a fancy rich people party. Whatever. Jason still didn’t understand why they needed new names for everything.)

For one thing, being surrounded by a couple hundred old rich men and women was torture enough. He assumed that they’d pity him or be passive-aggressively rude to him through comments they’d make pretending he wasn’t even there, and he was right.

In a way, they reminded him of people he’d gone to school with. The only difference was that these bullies were adults and should’ve known better then to insult a child in front of his face as if he wasn’t there.

If he had to hear one more “That’s Bruce’s new street rat of a son,” Jason was going to scream.

It also didn’t help that Alfred was busy catering to the guests and Bruce was off gods know where, probably talking to some rich lady and putting on his playboy persona. Jason almost laughed at the thought. Bruce was so fake sometimes.

Or that Jason’s new older brother, Dick, wasn’t around either. (Though Jason figured that wasn’t really a new thing. He knew that, even though Dick tried to hang around sometimes and be a good brother, he and Bruce were in the middle of some big argument or something. Jason wasn’t too anxious to find out why just yet. Dick avoided the Manor and stayed with the Titans or in Bludhaven, and Jason, though disappointed, understood that family issues were tough. He would know, considering that the day he turned sixteen he was destined to either save or destroy his whole family. No big deal.) (Who was he kidding? The prophecy was a HUGE deal. He just didn’t want to think about it just yet. He had four more years to worry about making it to his sixteenth birthday.)

He was currently wandering the first floor of the Manor, walking into the entrance way. It was a good way to waste time, though Jason would’ve preferred running back upstairs to his room and hiding out there all night. Even better, he could’ve been going down to the Batcave and either training or just using the batcomputer, but he was worried he’d get in trouble. Bruce had briefed him on the rules before the party started. Going to the cave was completely off limits, in case anyone were to walk by and see or hear the entrance opening. It was just better off that they’d closed that entire area of the Manor, which is what was done during parties.

Another thing was that Bruce had told Jason he had to be at the gala. As it would be his first one, he had to show up and at least try to behave; not that Bruce didn’t trust Jason, but he was still a twelve year old and they tended to get into trouble (at least that’s what Alfred told Bruce. Wonder who he was basing that idea off of?). So Jason was forced to go down and show his face and act like a good kid.

It was tough, and the guests’ collective condescending attitudes towards him didn’t help. That, and Jason assumed he was the only person under the drinking age there.

According to Dick, no one ever really brought their children to the galas. They’d get babysitters and leave the children at home. Jason’s older brother had told him that aside from when the Commissioner came and brought Barbara (which was mostly because she and Dick were so close), he’d only seen one couple bring their son before, and it’d been because their babysitter or whatever had cancelled at the last second. Dick told Jason that their son, what was his name... Tim, that was it. Tim had just gotten bored and fallen asleep against the wall halfway through the gala since it ended so late. That had been when Dick was young, too; Tim would’ve been about four or five back then, and not exactly the ideal age of a child to bring to a party like this.

Jason only had to be there because tonight, it was at the Manor; he lived there, so he had no reason to not show up. He could only hope Bruce would leave him home if any of the other galas were in other places.

Then, as he walked into the entrance way, the doors opened and he watched as a little redheaded girl walked in, holding onto her mother’s hand. She was carrying a paintbrush in her hand, and she had a backpack on her back, which did not match the fancy attire the nine year old was wearing at all. It had paint splattered on it and was pretty old looking for something belonging to a presumably rich kid. (He recognized her father, but wasn’t sure where from just yet. It’d come to him.)

The girl’s mother turned to her and said, “Take off your coat, Rachel. And put that thing away. You need to be polite.” The woman handed her coat to Alfred, who had come by to welcome them, and walked away. Her husband nodded to Jason, and followed his wife as Alfred led them to the main room the gala was going on in.

The red haired girl, instead of following her parents, stood and stared at him for a good minute. He stared back.

Then she shrugged, grabbed her backpack, and held it up. “Hi! My name’s Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I’m nine years old, I’m from New York City, and I like to paint. Who’re you? And do you wanna paint with me? I brought my paint kit!”

Jason blinked. Most people he’d met at these parties were from Gotham, and already knew who he was and had formed an opinion of him based on what they’d heard on the media about him from when the news stations had all covered his adoption. Not his favorite thing. He’d gotten that from people all over the world, as well; though it made sense considering Bruce was one of the richest people in the country and the world, and that he was pretty famous because of it.

But something about this little girl was different. She didn’t see to know or care who he was. It made a little sense. Most kids wouldn’t pay attention to the news. She probably wouldn’t know or care about Bruce Wayne adopting a new kid.

For some reason, even though she seemed completely normal, he felt there was a sort of... aura about the little girl. He didn’t really care what it was, if he was being honest, though for some reason he caught himself thinking about his prophecy.

He shook off the eerie feeling and smiled. “I’m Jason Todd. I’m twelve, I’m from Gotham, and I like to read. And sure, let’s go draw.”  
“Paint!”  
“Close enough.”  
“Not really.”

Jason led Rachel into the hallway and decided they could sit there and paint; Alfred had these doors locked, as there were tables on the other side in the main room. No one would be able to enter or leave through these doors, and it was out of the way just enough for him to say he was at the party.

This worked. He sat down with Rachel and let her ramble on about different colors and paintbrushes.

It was overall a good time.

A few months later, Rachel stopped coming to the galas and Jason discovered it was because Bruce had shut down her father on turning a historic old park in Gotham into a shopping center. While Jason figured it was for the best, he kind of missed having Rachel around. She got annoying at times, (like that one time she tricked him into dropping $250 out a window and he never found it) but he did have fun hanging out with her.

He never did get over that nagging feeling he had, though, that every time he looked at her green eyes, all he could see was the same color green of the Mist that he’d seen come from the Oracle at Camp Half-Blood.

He figured it was better not to try and figure it out.

•••

_Back to the present..._

Jason finished off his story and Percy looked at him. Contrary to popular belief, Jason had discovered that Percy could be a very good listener.

“Well?” He asked his little brother.

“You should talk to her.” Percy said.

“What? No! What could I even say to her? ‘Oh hey, Rachel. We haven’t talked since I was 12, I died, and now I’m back so hey what’s up I heard you’re friends with my little brother who I didn’t know existed until a few months ago’?” He shook his head. “No, Percy, forget it. I’m just gonna ditch camp. Call me when she leaves and I’ll come back.”

“Okay.” Percy said, then got a grin on his face that told Jason he should probably just run and hide because there was no way whatever happened next could’ve been avoided.

“HEY! RACHEL! COME HERE! I HAVE SOMEONE WHO YOU NEED TO MEET!” Sometimes, Jason hated having little brothers.

Rachel heard Percy’s call and walked over. Jason sighed and waited for the inevitable.

She looked no different from the last time he’d seen her, except for the fact that Rachel was much older now. She still had the same curly red hair and freckles, but instead of a dress that she’d been forced into wearing to a party, Rachel was wearing her own orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (Jason remembered that he seriously needed to get a new one) and jeans that had been covered in paint.

She didn’t really look like an oracle, but to be fair, the only other oracle Jason had seen was the mummy in the attic. It wasn’t much for competition.

(The more Jason thought about it, the more he decided that his favorite oracle of all time was Barbara Gordon.)

Percy greeted his friend, but she ignored him and stared at Jason. She narrowed her eyes and said, “Wow. You _would_ come back from the dead.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Rachel Dare. Heard you’re the oracle now. Any relation to the mummy?”

“Ha ha. Though I think with your past, I should be asking you that. Didn’t you die?”

“I got better. Where’s my $250?” Jason didn’t hold back. He actually kind of needed the money; he’d forgotten to steal another one of Bruce’s credit cards before he’d left Gotham, and he was running low on funds.

“Same place you left it. Out the window.” Rachel smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay, Jason. Though I’m definitely surprised to find you here, of all places. Apparently you’ve been here since before even Percy showed up?”

Jason shrugged. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I TRIED


End file.
